User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Top 10 WORST 2v2 Cards
As Promised, today i'm making the top 10 worst 2v2 cards, this is based on my opinion so don't get mad if your favourite card is in this list 10. Wizard Wizard is just outclassed by both of his cousins, Witch, Baby Dragon and Executioner, he isn't too versatile, also he's very vulnerable to spells while the others isn't as vulnerable, he can still effectively deal with Minion Hordes though! 9. Skeletons Even if there're 4 skeletons, they're still bad at 2v2. With 3 only, skeletons are worse. It wasn't neccesary to use it to cycle your deck anymore as your teammate can back you up with supports, no need to cycle your deck to get supports. Still good at distractions though! 8. Royal Giant Really, Royal Giant is bad even if you overlevel him, as there'll be more ways to stop him with an extra teammate. Also Royal Giant is too slow to be an effective card, Dart Goblin is better, still good against inferno tower though! 7. All Spawners (Except Furnace) All sawners can't do a good job. Well Furnace is capable to annoy opponents, so Furnace didn't reach this list. But Goblin hut, Barbarian Hut and Tombstone are relatively weak. Goblin Hut doesn't Chip enough, Barb hut is expensive and tombstone can't distract long enough, i think all of them need a buff 6. Elixir Collector Just like Skeletons, thanks to the extra teammate, elixir collector is unneeded, Even if you ran out of elixir, your teammate can use his elixir to support you. It still can be used to bait down opponents rocket! 5. Spear Goblins Obviously Spear Goblins reached this list because it's outclassed badly. Archers, Goblin Gang, Fire Spirits and more does better, also Spear Goblin's pathetic damage and HP is really an issue. Need a buff, or rework to make it reliable at 1v1 and 2v2! 4. Sparky We can't forget about the Sparky, Sparky is good at defence but she's too easy to counter and risky, her cost, doesn't have enough HP, zap , e wiz, lightning and more can reset her, and a rocket can destroy her. Sparky need a major rework, also bring back her former glory! 3. Ice Golem At 1v1, ice golem is decent, but at 2v2, ice golem is just too weak, his damage is low, not able to take out skeletons with his death damage when underleveled, Ice Golem combos can be easily destroyed with your extra teammate, still good at distractions like skeletons though! 2. Guards After a while, i realised Guards aren't underrated, but truely underwhelming, Guards can be easily wrecked as long as you have log, they're good at defence but Giant Larry is better, especially 2v2, Guards also doesn't deal that much damage, so they're weak against most splash damage dealers 1. Bomb Tower Do I need to explain anything? So this is my top 10 worst cards in 2v2, tell me if you disagree or not. Category:Blog posts